A good time with the devil
by aoibird6
Summary: "Un buen tiempo con el demonio", era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar. CrowleyxDean!demonio. Ubicado entre el 9x23 y 10x01.


**Titulo**: A good time with the devil.

**Pareja: **Crowley/Dean!Demonio.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **"Un buen tiempo con el demonio", era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar. CrowleyxDean!demonio. Ubicado entre el 9x23 y 10x01.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Crowley bebió su cerveza mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el pequeño escenario frente a las mesas, en donde el rubio estaba cantando uno de los tantos Hit del karaoke. Ya había pasado un mes desde que la primera espada lo trajo de regreso y terminó llevándoselo del búnker sin tener que hacer uso de sus poderes o algo por el estilo. Si era honesto, esas semanas habían sido mucho mejores de lo esperado pero no quería seguir retrasando sus planes y por eso deseaba marcharse cuanto antes de ahí. El cazador se sentó a su lado después de la tercera canción y comenzó a pedir licor, tras licor hasta que comenzó a hacer mezclas raras.

-Parece que has tenido suficiente por hoy- dijo con seriedad- Vamos a regresar a ese cuartucho.

-Una más, una más- pidió totalmente ebrio y riéndose- No seas aburrido, Crowley.

-Ya has tomado suficiente, ardilla.

-Una canción más.

El rubio subió con una vaso en la mano para cantar mientras los presentes lo abucheaban. El demonio negó algo hastiado y fue hasta el pequeño escenario para bajarlo de ahí, consiguiendo con dificultad quitarle el micrófono.

-Ya basta, Dean, es suficiente.

-Eres un abullidoooo- dijo como un niño.

-Y tú un ardilla ebria que no tiene idea de donde está.

-¡Sácalo de aquí!- gritó un hombre fornido.

-Tranquilo musculitos, mi chico y yo ya nos vamos.

-¿Y quién te crees para decirme eso?- lo increpó el rubio- No eres más que un cabeza de musculo y aquí- indicó su cabeza- Solo tienes aire, idiota.

-¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así, bastardo?

-¿El bebé musculito se enfadó?- lo provocó el rubio liberándose del agarre del demonio- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a llorar con tu mami, pequeña perra?

Crowley negó despacio y siguió a los dos hombres que salieron del bar para pelear, siendo animados por una multitud ansiosa de ver sangre. No había que ser un genio para saber quien ganaría esa improvisada riña callejera pero todas formas disfrutaría observarlo. Dean golpeó al sujeto sin compasión hasta que lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra uno de los pilares de madera de la entrada.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes, bastardo? Eres una basura, no valió la pena mancharme las manos contigo.

El demonio sonrió con la arrogancia en esas palabras pero unos instantes después su mueca cambió durante unos segundos, ya que un desconocido había golpeado al rubio con una botella en la cabeza. Extrañamente, a pesar de todos los aromas inmundos que asediaban ese bar de mala muerte, fue esa provocativa sangre lo que captó toda su atención.

-¡Te lo mereces, cabrón! ¡Dale otro Alex!

Dos hombres más salieron de entre el público con diferentes armas, cadenas y un bate. Crowley esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, se encontraba muy interesado por saber como acabaría todo,más bien, como Dean se haría cargo de esas pobres bolsas de carne. Casi dos minutos después, los cuatro hombres estaban en el suelo y había un montón de sangre en el suelo. El cazador se acercó al primer desconocido que lo provocó dentro del bar y colocó el pie en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme ahora, hijo de perra?- Crowley esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de aplaudir mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ok, es suficiente ardilla, es hora de que los niños vayan a la cama- se lo llevó de ahí casi arrastras de regreso al motel- Entra- lo empujó al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Arruinaste mi diversión, idiota.

-Créeme que me hubiera encantado ver como le revientas la cabeza a esa rata pero no podemos llamar mucho la atención o estaremos en problemas.

-¿Tienes miedo, Crowley? No pensé que fueras un cobarde- dijo riéndose.

-Es hora de que duermas, ardilla, a la cama.

-No me des órdenes- siseó quedando de pie frente a él- O será tu cabeza la que reviente contra el suelo.

-Ya quisieras, Dean pero no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

-¿Quieres apostar unas cervezas?

-Está bien, será divertido.

Debía admitir que estaría en serios problemas en un cara a cara contra el gran Dean Demoníaco Winchester pero tenía un insignificante detalle a su favor, el rubio parecía caerse en cualquier momento de lo borracho que estaba. Sin ningún contratiempo, consiguió tumbarlo sobre la cama de espaldas y lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo.

-Touché, parece que he ganado ardilla.

-Hijo de puta- siseó antes de bostezar- Bien… tú ganas.

-Buen chico.

-Mañana te pagaré esas cervezas.

-Mmm- observó fijamente la sangre seca que había en el costado derecho del rostro del cazador- Creo que se me antoja algo mucho mejor ahora.

Hipnotizado por ese adictivo líquido, se inclinó lo suficiente para darle una lamida que dejó un sabor encantador en su paladar. Pensó que había superado su adicción hace un tiempo pero ahora tendría lo que los humanos llamaban una recaída y no sonaba mal.

-Oye- dijo el rubio intentando moverse- ¿Qué haces, idiota? Bájate de mí.

-Shhhh, calladita mi ardilla.

Aprovechándose del estado etílico del menor, consiguió someterlo sin ningún problema y le hizo un corte en el cuello, lo suficientemente profundo para que sangrara sin ser riesgoso. Se inclinó para lamer la herida despacio antes de rodearla con sus labios y comenzar a succionar complacido. Ahora comprendía porque los vampiros mataban por tal preciado líquido carmín.

-¿Qué mierda haces? Suéltame, hijo de Mmm…-un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios- Basta… Mmm…

En un momento Crowley pensó en detenerse pero la inesperada respuesta del menor, que seguramente era influencia del alcohol, le gustaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Continuó tomando la sangre del rubio como si fuera uno de esos chupasangre y casi inconscientemente, comenzó a restregarse contra el cazador.

-Mmm… ¿Qué mierda… Mmm… haces, Crowley Mmm?

-No sé… pero creo que te gusta- respondió con los labios manchados de esa deliciosa sangre- Mmm, nos gusta- aclaró- ¿Recuerdas el trío de la semana pasada?

-Sí- respondió el cazador girándose bajo él para mirarlo.

-¿Qué te parece si tenemos una repetición?- propuso maliciosamente- Solo los dos.

-Eso no es Mmm… un trío… idiota- respondió jadeando despacio.

-Y que importa, lo pasaremos igual de bien- sonrió con satisfacción- No, será mucho mejor.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos para luego capturar la boca ajena en un ansioso beso, cargado de deseo y anhelo. Cuando rompieron el beso, el rubio se lamió los labios con una lentitud provocadora antes de observarlo como un felino acechando a su presa e intercambiar de lugares para volver a besarlo. Crowley permitió que lo despojara de su chaqueta junto con la corbata antes de que su necesidad pudiera más y chasqueó los dedos para desnudarlos a ambos.

-Mucho mejor ¿Verdad?

-Perfecto- respondió jadeando.

-Aunque hay que arreglar algo, mi ardillita.

Antes de que el cazador pudiera reaccionar, lo inmovilizó sobre la cama haciendo uso de sus poderes para mantenerlo quieto y sonrió con arrogancia mientras hacia aparecer un sobrecito de lubricante en sus manos.

-Parece que hoy serás mi pequeña perra.

-Hijo de puta- siseó frunciendo el ceño- Libérame ahora o te cortaré la cabeza.

-Mmm, prefiero que lo hagas después de que te folle como es debido, reina roja, aunque claro, cuando acabe contigo, ni siquiera sabrás quien eres.

Prefirió ahorrarse las quejas del rubio respecto al "No-soy-la-puta-de-nadie" y volvió a asaltar esa boca al mismo tiempo que esparcía el lubricante en sus dedos para comenzar prepararlo. Esos gemiditos lo estaban volviendo loco y se apartó un poco, contemplando ese rostro asediado por la lujuria, a pesar de los gruñidos que soltaba al comienzo.

-Voy a… Mmm…matarte…- dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu bravuconería, ardilla?

No perdió el tiempo en preludios innecesarios para comenzar a penetrarlo despacio, ignorando los gruñidos de molestia que soltaba el cazador y los manotazos que le daba en un intento por apartarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, ardilliiitaaaa? ¿Vas a llorar?

-Mmm, hijo de puta… Mmm… voy a destrozarte… te voy Aaaahhh…

-Calladita, ardillaaaa- gimió- Si sabes que te encanta lo que te hago Mmm… estás muy estrecho… definitivamente soy el primero en probar esto…- dijo con satisfacción.

-Hijo de perra… Mmm… yo no soy gay…

-¿En serio? Porque no me sorprendería que hubiera pasado algo con tu angelito.

-¿Eh?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Con Cas?

-Vamos, que se follaban con la mirada cuando estaban juntos.

-Idiota, eres un tarado, Crowleyyyy… Mmm…

-¿Entonces no hay algo entre ustedes?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a embestirlo despacio- ¿De verdad, Dean? Porque hay ciertas cosas que me hacen dudar.

-Vete a la mierda…- respondió gimiendo antes de cerrar los ojos- ¿Vas a seguir… hablando de Cas… o me vas a follar, Bastardo?

-¿Quieres que te folle, ardillita?- preguntó divertido- ¿Lo quieres?

-No tientes tu Aaaahhh… suerte… hijo de perra…

-Mmm, mi ardillita- le dio un mordisco en el mentón- Un buen tiempo con el demonio, es demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar, ¿No crees?

No recibió una respuesta a su pregunta pero tampoco la necesitaba y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, deleitándose con esos lujuriosos gemidos y esas manos que antes lo apartaban, ahora lo acercaban a su cuerpo y se enterraban en su espalda. El demonio perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron perdidos en esa espiral de placer pero guardaría como un preciado recuerdo cada una de las expresiones del rubio, especialmente ese bello rostro inundado por el placer al llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Crowleeyyyy!- gritó acabando entre ambos abdómenes. El mayor se inclinó para besarlo al mismo tiempo que lo embestía más fuerte y terminaba en su interior- Dios…- susurró agotado el rubio.

-Deberías decir "Demonios", tu blasfema me ofende- dijo divertido.

-Jodete, bastardo…- susurró bostezando.

-Yo también te quiero, ardillita.

-¿Nos quedaremos un tiempo más aquí?- preguntó Dean acomodándose sobre la cama para cerrar los ojos- Ya no es tan malo ¿Verdad…?

-Mmm, supongo que nos podemos quedar un tiempo.

Se levantó chasqueando los dedos para vestirse y observó al rubio que roncaba ligeramente sobre la cama. Quizás no sería tan mala idea permanecer un tiempo más en ese pueblo hundido en su miseria, después de todo, ya no le parecía tan malo ese cuartucho y probablemente podría volver a pasar un buen tiempo con su ardilla demoníaca.


End file.
